Where a Kid Can be a Kid
by mikkimikka
Summary: Oneshot. Days before their life changing concert Daryan and Machi reflect on the short time they have together and hope that everything goes as planned. Spoilers 4-3 Daryan/Machi


AN: I apologize about my other stories but a few prompts in the LJ Phoenix Wright Kink Meme have called to me and I answered. This is one of them...

Pairing: Daryan x Machi.

Where a Kid can be a Kid…

Daryan really didn't mind spending time with Machi, but that wasn't something anyone was supposed to know. Not only would that jeopardize his bad boy rocker reputation, but it would also compromise his and Machi's smuggling scheme. Being seen fraternizing with his partner in crime would surely be bad for them if it were ever to come out. That was why no matter how much Klavier begged, Daryan couldn't bring himself to say yes to such a simple request.

"No," Daryan said adamantly. "Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours."

Klavier had the audacity to glare at that, "Why not? Lamiroir and I have a lot of things to prepare for this week's show and Machi is going to be really bored if he's stuck in the dressing room all day. He has nothing to do here."

"Since when was I a baby-sitter," Daryan quipped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your cousin's having her birthday party at Chuck e Cheese today. You're going there anyway. Just take him with you I'm pretty sure he won't say a word. He's really quiet and won't bother you at all," Klavier said, face losing its harsh glare.

Daryan however didn't drop his pout, "Right. Whatever. I'll be waiting out front. Tell him to hurry or I'll leave his bony-ass"

With that, the 2nd guitarist was gone.

-------------

When Machi came out of Sunshine Coliseum, hanging on the Klavier's arm, they found Daryan waiting near the fountain, staring down into the blue waters. He didn't even notice the two walk up until Klavier spoke.

"Daryan."

Daryan looked up and he looked surprised to see Klavier there, but then remembered that even though Machi wasn't really blind they still had to put on the appearance of it.

"Oh right, I have to pretend your blind too," Daryan said. "Well come along now. I'm probably gonna be late as it is."

"And that's a problem? I didn't know you cared so much about you cousin," Klavier teased, playing with his hair.

Machi mumbled a comment as well in Borginian which set Klavier into a fit of giggles.

"W,what he say?" Daryan quipped, grinding his teeth. "Never mind I don't want to know."

He held his arm out and Machi latched on, squeezing a bit tighter than was the usual when Klavier or anyone else was around.

"Should we… mosey?" Machi asked in broken English, looking up at Daryan, eyes completely hidden by his shades.

Daryan wanted nothing more than to rip those glasses from the boy's face and kiss him senseless.

-----------------

When they got in Daryan's car, and away from Klavier's eyes, Machi buckled his belt and eyes his surroundings silently. Daryan started the car and immediately some of the Gavinner's music was playing through the speakers from the radio. Daryan knew that Machi didn't really like rock music too much and went to change it but Machi's hand reached out to stop him.

"This song is good," Machi said. "I'm listen your music, then you listen mine, ja?"

"Pfft," Daryan let out a small laugh. "Don't go picking up Klavier's speaking habits."

"If I'm saying "ja" I am cool," Machi replied.

Daryan was about to correct him but then he noticed Macih's blonde head bobbing along with the song.

"My boyfriend is prosecution witness~" he was singing along and Daryan couldn't help the small smile as he began to drive away.

------------

They reached the Chuck e Cheese's and of course the parking lot was absolutely packed. Machi had suddenly sat up in his seat, watching as all of the children and parents were streaming in and out of a single large building with a cartoon mouse on the sign. He couldn't read it very well since he always neglected the English part of his studies but he knew what Cheese was.

"What is a 'Chuck'?" Machi asked when Daryan stopped the car.

"What?"

"Sign is reading, 'Chuck Cheese' I knowing cheese. What is Chuck?"

"Again… what?"

Machi shook his head, "Sometimes I am not understanding you, Mr Cresend. You bringing me in place not know what it is!"

"Oh? This? This is like a place with video games and pizza and an indoor playground."

"Sounds… loud," Machi said. "Why bringing me this place? Is this American idea of… romantic?"

Daryan's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"This is not a date."

"Oh…"

"My cousin is having her birthday party here and Klavier said you might be bored sitting around in the dressing room all day so--"

He trailed off then and Machi undid his seatbelt. Daryan did the same.

"You… not like me?"

"What?"

"When cocoon come, you not talk anymore. No kiss anymore," Machi said.

Daryan turned a little in his leather seat, and he was met with the darkness of Machi's frames. He reached forward and made to slip them off but Machi's hands immediately stopped them. His small pale hands cradled Daryan's larger tanned ones and then brought them to his sweet trembling lips.

The older male closed his eyes as those moist petals brushed against his hand. Such a simple and gentle gesture rendered him unable to breathe for a split second and as quickly as they came, the touch was gone and his hand dropped to the space between their seats.

------------

Like Machi suspected the place was loud and over run with people. Not to mention mostly everyone in the place was either younger than him or an all out adult. This was certainly no place for a teenage boy. He clung tighter to Daryan as two rambunctious boys darted past them.

"Mr. Crescend!" Machi pleaded, but his voice was lost in the crowd. He really wanted to leave.

Daryan led them to the area where his cousins and other family friends were.

"Daryan!" the little girl said, jumping from the booth and running to hug his legs.

Daryan crouched down and hugged her back awkwardly, "Hey, Theresa. Did you get the package I sent with your present?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, "Thank you. I really liked it."

"I'm glad."

"I'm six today, Daryan."

"Oh you're getting so old," Daryan joked. "You're catching up to me. Soon I won't be able to boss you around."

The little girl giggled gleefully and Machi watched on from the sidelines as Daryan spoke to his cousin and then his aunt when she approached. They seemed to forget he was there and he settled for staring idly forward since everyone would assume he was blind anyway. Even if they didn't, Daryan would tell them so anyway.

"And who is this?" the woman asked, turning towards him.

Machi pretended to not hear, since he obviously was supposed to not see that she was addressing him, nor understand it.

"Oh, this is Machi Tobaye. He's a pianist from Borginia and on tour with us. I'm just escorting him today for a bit since he's new to the country. He doesn't speak English and he's blind."

"Borginia, huh?" Daryan's aunt asked. She then turned to Machi, "Guten tag!"

"That's German!" Daryan corrected.

"Well how do I say hello in Borginian?"

"Arg, my Borginian sucks. Hey Machi, Hello."

Machi's head inclined towards Daryan, "Hello to you too."

"I think head hurt. I thinking too hard speak like this," Daryan said.

Machi held back a smile. Daryan's Borginian was as bad as Machi's English.

-------------------

Because Machi was supposedly blind, he wasn't able to play any of the arcade games. As far as Machi could see there was no point in Daryan brining him here. Not only that, but the pizza was absolutely disgusting and Daryan was stuffing his face as if it was fine cuisine.

"This is absolutely unfair," Machi whined in Borginian. "I do not like this place at all. I'd rather be in the dressing room."

"Do not get mad," Daryan replied hesitantly. "Klavier told me."

"Told you what?"

"He is telling me."

"Telling you what?"

Daryan let out a groan and reverted back to English, "Klavier told me to bring you with me. If it were my choice I wouldn't have even bothered."

Machi crossed his arms and replied to his English in Borginian, "Do you always have to listen to Klavier?"

Daryan's expression darkened but Machi continued on speaking, "I cannot even play any games because I'm supposed to be blind."

Daryan frowned.

"Do you think I am selfish?" Machi asked.

Daryan proceeded to look at Machi as if he grew a second head.

"Selfish," Machi repeated in English.

"I'm not selfish!" Daryan gritted his teeth.

Machi just stared forward and Daryan had the feeling there was some miscommunication between them again…

After that Daryan pretended to guide Machi to the skee ball machine and mimed teaching him to throw.

"Be careful!" Daryan said. He stood, pressed against Machi's back, fingers ghosting over the lace bunched up around the boy's elbows

Machi could hear Daryan's voice so loud against him and as he threw his arm forward, aiming towards the 40,000 points, he pressed himself against the familiar heat that was Daryan.

---------

By the time they left Machi was hugging his arms tightly and staring down at his own lap while Daryan drove. It was really getting on his nerves especially since Machi insisted on listening to a contemporary jazz station on the way back. That is if they were going back.

"Are we going back?" Machi asked, as if they were on the same wave length.

"Well, didn't you want to go back?"

"No. I wanting stay with you."

Daryan felt his stomach twist a little at the sincerity in that. Machi was some what of an enigma. Daryan knew that since the day he started growing closer to the boy. One never knew what was true or what to expect. First you think he's blind, then you think he doesn't speak English, and then next thing you know you're receiving a blow job and praying to whatever god that he isn't really 14 either.

Well, at least that was how it was with Daryan.

It was strange too, because for all of his stoicism, Machi was almost clingy.

He noticed it when they had that first big thing in Toronto and the other one in NYC. However, there was a reason there was a distance between them this time. Before then they didn't have that coccoon between them. It was imperative that they didn't allow a link to be seen between them.

Daryan took Machi to people park and they walked together. It was nearly dark out, they were all alone, and if they wanted to, Machi could have let go to his arm, but the boy didn't.

They passed by the river and found a bench to sit. They sat in silence for a while before Machi finally spoke.

"What you do with your money?"

Daryan turned his head to regard Machi's profile. The small boy had his neat little hands folded on his lap.

"After all is said and done?" Daryan asked.

Machi nodded, "I tell you. Now you tell me."

"Ahh, that's right," Daryan said. "You did tell me, huh?… well-- let's see. I want to take care of you. I want to take you someplace safe… a house made of cookies-- no pianos-- OUCH!"

Machi had elbowed Daryan in the ribs and was snickering into his hand, "Be serious, Mr. Cresend."

"Hmmm? But I am serious."

"I know," Machi said, but there was a hint of dismissal in his voice so Daryan figured the boy was humoring him but then he hugged himself. "I scared."

------------

When they got back to the coliseum, Letouse was the first to greet them.

"Where's Lemiroir?" Machi asked in Borginian.

"She's already in her dressing room," Letouse replied. "Did you have fun? I heard you went to an American Arcade?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Cresend took me to Chuck Cheese. It was weird and loud and too many children. I guess he mustn't have realized I'm 14 and not a baby," Machi joked.

Letouse let out a slight chuckle at that slight on Daryan's behalf.

Daryan didn't really follow the conversation and shrugged in fake indignation, "Che, I'm out of here. Finally the kid's out of my hair--"

"Say Mr. Letouse you don't have to worry about me. I'm just going to sit near the stage a little. I'll be fine. We're the only ones here anyway right?"

Letouse seemed to hesitate and his eyes looked towards Daryan, but the other man was already around the corner.

"Ok, but don't leave the coliseum," Letouse warned.

"I won't!"

Daryan didn't understand most of what was said, but he knew enough to figure out that Machi was going to be on the stage. When he finally made his way out there, Machi was sitting at the edge of the stage, legs swinging as he hummed the Guitar's Serenade.

"So, this is where it's going to be, right? Our big show?" Daryan said, sitting down beside the boy.

Machi nodded and leaned his head on Daryan's shoulder.

"When this over-- I want go to Borginia-- We go Borginia and show you country like you show me country."

"I barely showed you anything."

Machi shook his head, but it stay laid pressed against his partners shoulder. He reached his hand over and clasped Daryan's in his.

"No but after you can show-- We have money. And time. We happy."

END


End file.
